


By the Window Seat

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-19
Updated: 2009-08-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: She hears familiar footsteps and stiffens, her breath catching in her throat. She’s hoping he’ll walk past, but at the same time hoping he’ll stop and say something. She keeps her eyes glued to the page in her book, putting on the facade of reading, but her mind is elsewhere and her heart is beating faster and she’s incredibly warm. ...





	By the Window Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**** By The Window Seat  
** A  ** _ Tasha27  _ **** Fanfic  


She’s sitting quietly in the window reading a book. The rain drizzles outside and the raindrops slide down the glass. For a rainy day the Gryffindor Common room is surprisingly quiet.

She hears familiar footsteps and stiffens, her breath catching in her throat. She’s hoping he’ll walk past, but at the same time hoping he’ll stop and say something. She keeps her eyes glued to the page in her book, putting on the facade of reading, but her mind is elsewhere and her heart is beating faster and she’s incredibly warm. The silence is broken by his deep voice:

“You stole my spot.”

It is a simple statement and although his hazel eyes are twinkling and she knows he’s joking, she can’t help but get defensive.

“I don’t see your name anywhere.” She retorts.

“It’s right there.” He says pointing at her.

She looks behind her at the window and turns back to him confused. He’s closer than before.

“I don’t see any-“

He cuts her off with his lips pressed against hers. Her hand tangles in his hair and he pulls away, shifting so he’s standing between her legs, adoring hazel eyes meet emerald green and her breath catches in her throat again.

He chuckles breaking the silence again, and she feels too warm to function. His face is close again and she runs her tongue along her lips all of a sudden nervous again.

He whispers one word: “Relax” and she finds that now, more than ever that she can’t, she’s always felt anxious around him. Her eyes scan the room and she realizes what felt like an eternity has only been a few minutes and that no one has noticed their hushed presence by the window seat.

His lips meet hers again, and this time her right hand is touching the stubble along his jaw- something she’s dreamt about doing for a while.

It comes naturally, kissing him, like learning to ride a bike, only she’s never kissed anyone before today, so her mind really isn’t making much sense. But when has it ever around James Potter?

He pulls away panting, and he smiles saying:

“I wasn’t lying before; when I said my name was there.”

“Where is it then?”

He takes her finger and places it on the wood of the window frame and gently traces an indent in the wood.

And sure enough there carved into the window frame is the name _James Potter_ , along with the rest of the Marauder group.

**A/N: I’m SOOOO sorry for not being around for about a month! I was grounded and had to sneak on to check things, and I couldn’t very well write anything at all without my laptop. So here is a short oneshot to get me back into the writing mood! I will start working on chapter 7 of _How It All Started_ ASAP! Thanks for bearing with me and please review! Thanks also to ** _ MissStarlett  _ **for betaing this for me!**


End file.
